Adiós
by RazelJackson
Summary: 'Yo, por mi parte sentí como me ahogaba y trataba de tomar aire, algo se marchito dentro de mí, palabras, gestos y sonidos se hicieron borrosos y vividos con tan rapidez que me odie por no poder dejar de pensar en un momento así, odiaba ser hija de Atenea' Viñeta complementaria de Los héroes también fallan


**Adiós**

**.**

**.**

_« __Qué injusta, qué maldita, qué cabrona la muerte que no nos mata a nosotros sino a los que amamos.» _

_ Carlos Fuentes_

**.**

**.**

El viento cálido desordena mi cabello, el olor a fresas llena todo el campamento y los campistas corren de aquí para allá tratando de llegar a tiempo a su siguiente clase. Miro nuevamente el libro de arquitectura que descansa en mi regazo y con un suspiro me levanto para dirigirme hasta Piper, Jasón y Clarisse que ríen en un juego de fuerza. Obviamente Clarisse va ganando o eso descifro en la mirada que me lanza Piper cuando me siento al lado de ella.

–¡Ja! Te vencí estúpido romano –grita Clarisse mientras enseña sus musculosos brazos, Jasón baja la mirada derrotada a la vez que Piper y yo hacemos una mueca ante el vocabulario de ella. Cuando se retira diciendo que es hora de patear novatos nos dirigimos hasta el comedor para hablar con Leo y otros chicos que llegaron hace un par de días. Todos estábamos algo ansiosos ya que Chiron nos había pedido instruir a los nuevos campistas, porque según el, los instructores se estaban quejando por la cantidad de trabajo a la que tenían que someterse. Jasón había quedado en enseñarles latín, para reforzar ambos lados mitológicos, además de clases de defensa propia, Leo había quedado en proveer mas muñecos u monstruos de practica diciendo que era lo mejor que hacia aunque estoy segura de que no quería mas compañía humana, Piper se encargaba de orientar a los recién llegados y al tener el encanto vocal de su parte tranquilizaba a los semidioses más rápido de lo normal, también se encargaba de ayudarles con las provisiones ya que normalmente llegaban sin nada al campamento. Por mi parte seguiría instruyendo en mitología y griego. Lo que dejaba las clases de espada y demás a Percy y los hijos de Ares.

Al pensar en Percy no pude evitar un suspiro, había partido algo menos de cuatro días en busca de un grupo exagerado de semidioses al lado noreste de la ciudad junto con Jack y Amber, al principio varios se ofrecieron pero Chiron dijo que sería mejor enviar a alguien experimentado con eso de las misiones y como ni Jasón ni Piper iban a separarse y la idea de enviar a dos hijos de Hefestos con una de Apolo no era muy tentadora decidió enviar a Percy que no opuso resistencia. Luego de eso hablamos –o más bien discutimos, sobre todo por mi parte- para enviar más de 3 personas, ¡eran casi 12 chicos! Tenían el olor suficiente como para llamar la atención de demasiados monstruos, pero el centauro, negó la idea con lo mismo de siempre.

–_Las misiones siempre han sido de a 3, Annabeth. Lo sabes, no debemos tentar la suerte_. _O Destinos._

Piper me sonrió en forma de apoyo y yo le devolví el gesto. La caracola sonó y rápidamente el comedor se lleno, las llamas se alzaron al menos 3 metros por la cantidad de emociones acumuladas en el lugar. Nos disipamos y cada uno ocupo su lugar, Malcolm empezó a contarme sobre las posibles universidades a las que iba a postular cuando un grito desde la entrada a la Colina acallo todos los ruidos.

–¡WILL! ¡NECESITAMOS A WILL! _–_rápidamente el llamado se levanto y llevo consigo a una muchacha de Demeter, su nueva ayudante y corrieron colina arriba. Los cuatro chocamos miradas y de un momento a otro las llamas que danzaban en un tono amarillo oro descendieron drásticamente y se volvieron color amarillo verdoso. Alarmados corrimos hasta llegar a la entrada de la Colina, varios chicos entre los 9 y los 13 con características de varios dioses tanto mayores como menores entraron, algunos sucios y con rasguños. Detrás de ellos Jack venia con la cabeza gacha, tenía la ropa hecha jirones pero no veía alguna lesión, al lado de el Amber estaba igual que su hermano solo que cojeaba un poco y tenia rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Corrí hasta ellos con Piper y Will tras mío.

–¡Chicos! Qué bueno verlos –ellos no me respondieron y una fea sensación se instalo en mi estomago. Más allá niñas de todas las edades y con pieles de animales caminaban en perfecta formación pero todas venían mirando el suelo. Sentí unos brazos alrededor mío y por un momento pensé que era Percy pero al sentir el olor a pino y la humedad en mi hombro me sentí perdida.

–Chiron _–_la voz de Lady Artemisa estaba amortiguada por la tristeza, dirigí mi mirada hasta donde estaba ella y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Piper ahogo un grito al igual que los demás que estaban allí, Chiron se acerco hasta ella, hizo una reverencia y todo el cuerpo que ella sostenía con recelo, temiendo que alguien se lo llevara. Vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban al instante y corría, hasta un Apolo que acababa de llegar. Chiron miro al cielo y lagrimas aparecieron a una velocidad vertiginosa. Yo, por mi parte sentí como me ahogaba y trataba de tomar aire, algo se marchito dentro de mí, palabras, gestos y sonidos se hicieron borrosos y vividos con tan rapidez que me odie por no poder dejar de pensar en un momento así, odiaba ser hija de Atenea, lo odiaba; al fin de cuentas tu mente se ocupa con insignificantes detalles privándote de sentimientos verdaderos y hasta dolorosos que hacen verte de roca. Inmune, extraña e insensible.

No sé en qué momento todos estábamos reunidos alrededor de Percy, con los ojos acuosos y las respiraciones entrecortadas, contemplando su cuerpo magullado e inerte sobre esa cama de piedras y ramas. Tampoco recuerdo el momento cuando Afrodita apareció llorando en el pecho de Ares que miraba con orgullo y tristeza al cuerpo inmóvil, o cuando Demeter intentaba arreglarle el cabello y Hades miraba el fuego del campamento completamente extinto. Tampoco me fije en Hera y Hestia, la primera consolando a la segunda que tenia gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos y su piel que estaba en un tono enfermizo. No me fije en nada de esto hasta que, del lago un Poseidón con una tela verde mar en mano se acerco hasta su hijo, y lo observo de cerca, hasta que vi como lagrimas de tristeza y dolor bajaban por sus ojos mar y enjuagaba con ellas la cara de su hijo, tratando de quitar con ellas la mugre que estaba en su cara, con manos temblorosas despeino su cabello y coloco la tela sobre su rostro, el sudario era verde mar con un tridente en dorado, los bordes también dorados pero lo que me rompió el corazón fue como las palabras '_Dear Son' _abajo del tridente. Retiro el sudario de su cara dejando la mancha de agua salina y la deposito con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de su hijo dándole su bendición entre palabras entrecortadas y un beso de buenas noches. Unas buenas noches eternas.

No llore, no. Estaba hecha un lio. Estaba enfadada con él, por ser un idiota y dejarme sin pelear. Casi podía ver como se entregaba ante el monstruo solo para proteger a alguien pensando que con eso quedaría bien. Corrí, corrí hasta él y empecé a sacudirlo con fuerza.

–¡Traidor! ¡Cobarde! ¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO JACKSON! _–_seguí gritando hasta que sentido a alguien jalándome de los hombros, Jasón tenía los ojos rojos e intentaba calmarme.

–Annabeth basta, por favor.

–¿Basta? Jasón el no peleo, yo lo sé. El muy idiota se sacrifico como siempre lo hace el no murió con honor el _–_BOM! Sentí mi mejilla arder y luego me fije en que Clarisse estaba al frente mío con la respiración agitada y con la mano en el aire. Me había cacheteado al frente de todos.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! –le grite, no iba a dejar que cualquiera me tocara así.

–¡¿Qué te pasa a ti más bien?! _–_Abrí la boca para protestar pero ella siguió hablando _–_Piénsalo siquiera, el no se rendiría así como así, usa ese maldito cerebro tuya, Chase. _–_trague duro y mire a los demás, me miraban con desaprobación y dolor. Me gire y mire nuevamente a Percy, su cabello había perdido todo el brillo pero seguía desordenado, sus parpados estaban de un color negro y su piel se volvió de un color papel enfermizo sobresaltando los moretones, rasguños y demás cosas en su cara y cuerpo. Algo bajo de mi ojo pero lo retire rápidamente, unos cascos golpeando el suelo fue lo único que escuche cuando Chiron se posiciono a mi lado.

–El…el no ¿verdad?...el…el no puede…de todos menos el…por favor _–_mi voz se quebró y el puso una mano en mi hombro.

–**Los héroes también fallan**_–_sonó tan roto he ido que temí perderlo a él también. Cuando levante la vista esta se lleno rápidamente de agua, mi madre me sonreía como si nada pasara dejando crecer un sentimiento de odio puro así que bese los labios de Percy hasta que sentí que era necesario.

–Gracias por todo, sesos de alga _–_Thalia lloraba sobre el pecho de un Nico devastado, Frank trataba de contener las lagrimas mientras Hazel se dejaba llevar, Leo estaba igual que Frank y Piper lloraba en brazos de Jasón que derramaba lagrimas libremente. Unos brazos robustos me rodearon, el olor a mar se sintió tan fuerte dejándome en shock para luego llorar hasta quedar seca.

Las olas rugían con fuerza y el cielo se nublaba, en un momento la tierra a nuestros pies vibro y el viento azoto con fuerza.

Poseidón lloraba, estaba triste, enojado y destrozado. Poseidón estaba diciendo **Adiós **a su hijo. Todos decíamos **Adiós **a un amigo, un familiar, un apoyo.

Decíamos **Adiós** a un héroe. Un **Adiós **eterno

**Agitador de la Tierra, Atraedor de Tormentas, el Padre de Caballos. Adiós, Perseus Jackson, hijo de Poseidón.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«**_A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd.»_

_Alphonse de Lamartine._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Vale, como me han pedido segunda parte, hela aquí, aunque siendo sincera tenía planeada hacerla desde el principio. Muchisisisisisimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un comentario, de verdad, gracias. **


End file.
